Cinderella
Discount Cinderella (who happens to be me, and the only user authorized to edit this page) is the name of a blogger that decided to somewhat hide her identity by using an inside joke as a name. Often the name is shortened to Cinderella and even further shortened to Cindy. Reading the name Cinderella over and over again becomes humorous, awkward, and even tedious after a while. While I do many things under the Cinderella name, it was making Minecraft videos on YouTube that eventually lead me to officially working on my presentation and public image. Discount Cinderella has become a bit of a brand and is no longer just a anonymity device. I've began trying to protect my pen name and promote an audience, when before I was very happy with the obscurity it lent me. I can be found at User:DiscountCinderella though I'm unlikely to use that page very often. It's my intention to say as much as I need to here in this article instead. I'll include links to other articles I have written here as well. Concerns, Needs, and Wants There is rather a lot to say here. I'm pretty quick to talk about my medical expenses for example, as they are often on my mind... But ignoring that for now, I think one great way to know me is to know what I'm interested in. I've been rather poor my entire life so there are a lot of things I want which I will eventually detail more on others page. They are not extravagant things. In many ways what I want most is food, for example. I save a lot of money by skipping meals. I really wish I could skip gas tanks instead <3 If you want to help out, currently the best way to do so is supporting one of my causes. While this doesn't help me edit my videos or put food in my belly it would make me extremely happy. I'm working on more direct ways to help myself. I'm trying to save up some money so I can buy better video editing tools for example. I'm a YouTube Partner and am trying to generate some income through this "second job." I'm also in the process of learning how to create and sell music so that fans can support me by purchasing songs. I may or may not ever officially link to PayPal. Honestly it would depend on if there were enough requests, I don't feel like there's much interest and it seems really presumptuous given my general lack of notoriety. Then again, so does opening a Wiki :) Where to find Cinderella I've sprang up everywhere as of late. Kind of embarrassingly. I even felt the need to create a wiki to help keep it all organized. Honestly that's probably more of a byproduct of my ADHD then any real need. Despite that though, here's a list of some of the places you can find me: Other Names I was asked by a real life friend not long ago (DiscountCinderella (talk) 17:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC)) about what I'd like to be called. The thing is, while it's pretty obvious what my name is in real life, you hear about Cinderella and you suddenly wonder if I'd like to be called Cindy... So to clarify, everything here is concerning my existence as a semi-anonymous artist type thing. If you know me in real life then Cindy is fine, but no it's not suddenly a preference of mine =) Cinderella, when reasonable, is usually the first name I attempt to use when creating personal content on the internet. If a first and last name is required it's Discount Cinderella instead. Often these names do not work out, and I have developed a list of routinely used alternative names. If you bump into any of these on the internets it's possible you have found me specifically. *Discount Cinderella *Cinderella *Cinderella Luaith *Cindy Luaith *Cindy History I feel that it would be worthwhile to tell the history and evolution of the name Discount Cinderella in extensive detail along with I've done with the name. If for no other reason, I'm constantly curious. I have lots of chat logs and records I've kept to help me track down the dates. I don't really feel that I will however. So in brief here's just a little of the name's chronology if you're interested: #Earliest found evidence of the words "I am Cinderella" so far dates back to April 21, 2010 =) #Received bizarre gift from roommate, most likely found at an After Halloween sale - decided this was November 1, 2010 #Kept item for a long time. Eventually it evolved into a joke and a rather convoluted metaphor #Was talked into keeping a rather bizarre diary by boyfriend. I chose the name Discount Cinderella to separate myself from what seemed like an inappropriate subject matter to be associated with - September 30, 2011 #Prince Charming showed his usual trademarked lack of interest in my diary so I considered it closed a few months later. Privately the diary slowly evolved instead into yet another real diary. While I have been publicly maintaining diaries for years, Cinderella's Diary became its own platform for discussing things which felt more personal. Diary officially reopened February 1, 2012. (ironically, it's closed again as of June 19, 2012) #Experimenting with the new name, I tried a few things I've never felt secure enough to do before. Chiefly among them was speaking in group chats and posting videos to YouTube. #Discount Cinderella hit YouTube on January 11, 2012 and posted the first video on June 9, 2012. (Has since been removed, I have long been in the process of removing and editing older materials.) It took a whole lot of medicine to get me there, lol... meep! I had made several videos prior but I had posted them all privately. I may bring back the old Diablo 1 playthrough someday for that retro "scared to be on YouTube" vibe. #Began to feel confident in my ability to make a difference in my life with Cinderella and began to branch out more and more into the name. See also * Concerning Luaith Category:Root Category:Maintained by Cinderella Herself